Goldshire
thumb|Goldshire The second Human town most Human characters usually visit during their adventures sometime after level 5. Goldshire is centrally located just southwest of Northshire and has most low level class trainers and some profession trainers. It has the first Inn that most human characters will encounter - the Lion's Pride Inn. Goldshire has roads that lead to Stormwind city to the northwest, Northshire Abbey to the northeast, Westfall to the west, and Lakeshire (Redridge Mountains zone) to the east. Its prime location makes it an important trade town. Travellers, merchants, adventurers, Stormwind guards and priests from the abbey all stop and make regular visits to the town on their way to and from Stormwind, usually enjoying the hospitality of the Lion's Pride Inn, one of the most respectable ale houses in Azeroth. Heavily protected and patrolled by the Stormwind guards, it sports a population of 7,000 citizens (according to Warcraft RPG books) - mostly farmers, miners and traders. The leader is an elected Marshal, and the position is currently occupied by Marshal Dughan. Many refugees from Westfall move to Goldshire and Elwynn Forest in an attempt to escape the Defias Brotherhood. It is considered a village by Stormwind standards. Just south of Goldshire is the Fargodeep Mine, The Maclure Vineyards and The Stonefield Farm. To the east is Crystal Lake. These areas are where most of your 5-8 questing will take place. Trainers in and around Goldshire *Blacksmithing *Skinning *Leatherworking *Fishing *Cooking *First Aid Inhabitants * Remy "Two Times" * Marshal Dughan * Bo * Erma - Stable Master Inside Lion's Pride Inn: * William Pestle * Innkeeper Farley - Innkeeper * Remen Marcot * Melika Isenstrider - Assistant Innkeeper At House near Crystal Lake: * Matt * Jason Mathers - Fishmonger Vendors * Tharynn Bouden - Trade Supplies * Andrew Krighton - Armorer & Shieldcrafter * Kurran Steele - Cloth & Leather Armor Merchant * Corina Steele - Weaponsmith Kira Songshine is traveling trough Goldshire as a Traveling Baker Inside Lion's Pride Inn: * Toddrick - Butcher * Barkeep Dobbins - Bartender * Brog Hamfist - General Supplies Trainers * Smith Argus - Blacksmithing Trainer * Brother Wilhelm - Paladin Trainer * Lyria Du Lac - Warrior Trainer Inside Lion's Pride Inn: * Maximillian Crowe - Warlock Trainer * Tomas - Cook * Zaldimar Wefhellt - Mage Trainer * Priestess Josetta - Priest Trainer * Michelle Belle - Physician * Keryn Sylvius - Rogue Trainer * Cylina Darkheart - Demon Trainer ** Imp Minion - Cylina Darkheart's Minion At House near Crystal Lake: * Lee Brown - Fishing Trainer * Helene Peltskinner - Skinning Trainer * Adele Fielder - Leatherworking Trainer The Six Children: * Cameron * Jose * John * Aaron * Lisa * Dana *'Guards:' Stormwind Guard Security Threats Defias Brotherhood The Defias Brotherhood have camps throughout Elwynn Forest, especially to the south of Goldshire, which they use as staging grounds for raids on the local farmers and merchants. They have also taken over a number of homes and farmsteads, including the Brackwell Pumpkin Patch and Jerod's Landing, where they smuggle contraband from Redridge to Westfall. Some of the more notorious thieves in the region include Dead-Tooth Jack, Morgan the Collector, Erlan Drudgemoor and Surena Caledon. There are rumors the Defias have a relationship with the kobolds in Elwynn Forest to collect gold from the mines in the region and even with the Riverpaw Gnolls along the border of Westfall. The Westbrook Garrison frequently sends out patrols to search for thieves entering Elwynn Forest from Westfall. Riverpaw Gnolls A significant number of gnolls have set up camps along the eastern borders of Elwynn Forest, led by their chieftan, Hogger. While currently being held back by the Westbrook Garrison, if left alone they could pose a significant threat to Goldshire. Murlocs There have been rumors of murloc attacks near the rivers to the east of Goldshire especially near Stone Cairn Lake, as well as a confirmed attack on two Stormwind guards. A report by Guard Thomas states that the murlocs pose a significant threat to Goldshire itself, and are at a minimum affecting the fishing industry in the region. There is a bounty on murloc fins placed by the Stormwind army. Kobolds Kobold clans have infested the Fargodeep and Jasperlode mines, forcing out the local workers. While they don't pose much of a threat to the village of Goldshire, their foothold in Elwynn Forest will only grow stronger if left to themselves. Wolves and Bears While not a threat to Goldshire itself, the wolves and bears in the region are quite aggressive, especially in the area of the Eastvale Logging Camp. Horde While deep within Alliance territory, the town of Goldshire is always on the alert for the potential of another Horde attack on their village and the threat of Horde raiding parties. Quests To find all the quests available in Goldshire and elsewhere, check out the List of Elwynn Forest NPCs. History The First Great War Goldshire was taken in preparation of the Horde's sack of Stormwind Keep during the First Great War: "...The complete and utter demolition of the twin cities Goldshire and Moonbrook will sever the lifeline between the King and his people, making him a figurehead waiting to be lopped off." : → from: the 11th Orc Mission, Warcraft: Orcs & Humans, the original Warcraft game - implied by Brann's travels http://www.worldofwar.net/locations/azeroth.php The Frozen Throne One of the expansion maps for Warcraft III:The Frozen Throne was "Goldshire Map" http://www.fileplanet.com/150913/150000/fileinfo/Warcraft-III:-Frozen-Throne---Goldshire-Map; here's the description: "War and hunger have brought interlopers to Elwynn Forest, endangering the town of Goldshire. Sweep the woods free of this threat so that masons can begin laying the foundation of Stormwind. " Creepy Children of Goldshire A bit to the north of Goldshire, there is a house with skinning and leatherworking trainers. On the second floor of this house you can sometimes meet six children, forming a pattern of a pentagram, silent, unmoving. This discovery has spurred massive reaction among the players. Research continues on whether the children have any significance (the results of investigation seems to point to Naxxramas-related event, with clues spread all over Goldshire if not further) or just another Easter Egg. The children , who appeared around July 10th , often change views. One day they'll face Stormwind, an other day a mine. It seems they point 5 different locations in Elwynn Forest that make a pentagram. Who knows.... An additional thread has been created on the World of Warcraft Forums (Beta) discussing many of the strange "coincidences" involved with the children. Player activity Alliance players of all levels can frequently be found dueling in Goldshire. On RP realms, it is also a hub for roleplayers, perhaps because of the relaxed, serene environment of Elwynn. It does attract a large number of non-roleplayers too, even on RP realms, and these players cause disruptive behaviour such as communicating in 'l33t' or 'txt' speak, cybering, and spamming the /say and /yell chat channels. Some roleplayers have begun to call it 'cybershire' or a 'Noob' hangout because of this, and openly refuse to go anywhere near the place. Appropriately, on some realms, it has earned the title "The Las Vegas of WoW". Trivia *Goldshire is also a 4-player map on Warcraft III that features the area of Stormwind. The Town of Goldshire is in the center and consists of a Tavern. * This is one of the locations featured in South Park's "Make Love, Not Warcraft" episode. Links *wow.allakhazam.com Category:Alliance Towns Category:Human territories